A Secret Untold
by BrittanyLeAnn
Summary: Trying to find a missing friend, having to deal with Draco's bullcrap, and worrying about "the plan". Could things get any worse for Harry? Harry and Draco slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Gray locked on green.  
  
Smirk locked on glare.  
  
Harry Potter let out a heavy sigh. This is how every potions class went. He glared at Draco Malfoy who was seated on the Slytherin side of the room. He smirked as he put a pinch of Spider Essence into his boiling cauldron. Ron snorted.  
  
"He's beginning to look like his mum. If you look closely you can see the look of 'oh my, I've got dung under my nose' forming." Ron said, stirring his sickly green concoction. Hermione worked quickly, quietly whispering directions to Neville out of the corner of her mouth.   
  
"Potter! Weasley! Is there a problem?" Snape barked from his desk in the front of the room. Harry scowled and shook his head. "No, sir." he said, chopping up his beetles angrily. Snape stood up and walked towards them, a wicked smirk playing on his face. "Green, Weasley?" he asked coldly, stirring Ron's potion. Mairead O'Leary glanced up from her cauldron and grinned at Pansy. Her look said it all - This was gonna be good.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I think we should let Potter take a swig of your potion, don't you agree?" Snape said icily. Malfoy looked like he could barely contain his happiness and scooted his chair silently closer to the Gryffindor side to get a better view. Hermione frowned. "Professor, that could make him really ill." she said, a worried expression on her face.   
  
"My point exactly," Snape said, pushing a strand of greasy hair from his face. He turned quickly, his black robes billowing. "Shea Mui, could you tell Mr. Weasley what we are supposed to be concocting?" he asked. Harry glared and stared down at his cauldron, stirring it feverishly. Shea grinned wickedly and twisted a strand of her chestnut hair. "Why of course, Professor Snape." she said innocently. "Drought of Mourning, Ronald." she said sweetly. Draco laughed at her fake sweet tone and smirked.   
  
Hermione gripped the end of the table and panic was written all over her face. "And, Mr. Malfoy, could you tell Mr. Weasley what color this Drought of Mourning supposed to be?" Snape said, twirling his wand in his long fingers. Draco put on the same innocent voice. "Purple, Professor." he said, smiling cruelly at Harry. Harry locked his emerald eyes on Draco's cloudy gray, which were taunting him.   
  
"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin, and ten from Gryffindor." he said as the hourglass on the shelf emptied. "You may go. And Weasley," he added. "You've got a zero for today." Hermione hurried over to Ron and Harry, a look of pity on her face. Ron's face was as red as his hair, if not, redder. Harry cursed under his breath as they packed away their belongings. "I can't stand him. What makes Dumbledore think he's not one of them anymore?" Ron spat angrily. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Maybe it's not our business," she said, tying her brown curls into a ribbon. They all trudged out of the dungeon and into the corridor. "I don't know, but it seems as if he gets thicker and thicker every year." Harry said as they headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry hated Wednesdays - not only because it meant potions with the Slytherins but it also meant double transfiguration with them as well. Thankfully, classes were finished for the day.  
  
A girl with golden blonde hair and pale green eyes walked up to them. "Oh, Ron, whats the matter?" she said, her full lips forming a pout. Ron smiled at her. "Nothing, Morgan." he said, marching up the steps after Harry and Hermione. Morgan looked at Harry suspiciously, her eyes asking him what happened. "Snape," he answered briskly. Hermione shrugged, handing Morgan a handful of large books. "Help me carry these inside." she said, struggling to get up the last of the steps.   
  
"Portugese Cluck," Ron said grimly, and they all climbed inside the warm common room. Morgan toyed with one of her braids shyly and smiled at Ron. "Help me with my homework, Ron?" she asked, dragging him towards one of the tables near the fireplace. Harry raked a hand through his untidy hair and uttered a silent groan as Adriana Riviera made her way up to him. He didn't feel like having some new kid stare at his scar.   
  
"Hello, Harry," she said silkily, smiling at him. "Rough day?" she asked. Harry didn't say anything. She understood. "That Draco Malfoy sure is something, isn't he?" she said. Harry looked up. "He's a filthy no good prat." he said coolly. She nodded. "I saw what he did during potions. I swear if his lips weren't attacted to his pale face, his smirk would pop right off one of these days." she said, her laugh ringing in his ears. He looked up into her own emerald green eyes and smiled.   
  
"Unforunately, his mouth is attached." he said, his eyes twinkling. She smiled at him genuinely and they engaged into a vivid conversation. Hermione watched them with a faint smile on her lips, then she buried her head into her book, reading silently. No one knew the jealousy that she was feeling at the moment...  
  
* * *   
  
Draco stared out of the large window in the common room. "Draco," Pansy purred in his ear. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked, stroking his arm affectionately. He felt anger build up inside of him. "I feel fine," he responded bitterly. "Why do you ask?" He stared out at the Forbidden Forest, deep in thought.  
  
"You're acting very distracted." Mairead said, raking her fingers through her luxurious black hair. Pansy nodded. "What's on your mind, Drakie?" she cooed softly. Mairead pet her black cat, Nathair, who purred gingerly. Eve Studt, a seventh year who was sitting in one of the leather arm chairs, coughed. "Get that thing out of here," she said quietly. "I'm allergic." Draco looked over at her. She looked alarmingly like her mother.   
  
"Hi, Eve, right?" He asked, walking away from Pansy and Mairead. Eve lifted an eyebrow as he sat in the seat opposite her. "My father told me about you." Draco said, smiling faintly. Eve smirked. "Your father? Why would he be talking about me?" she laughed, a very dry sound. "You are a part of," he lowered his voice to where only she could hear him. "The plan. I am correct, am I not?" She peered at him through her black, lonely eyes. "Yes," she finally said. "I am." Then with out another word, she picked up her belongings and trudged up the stone stair case and into the girls dorm.  
  
"What did he want with her?" Pansy whispered furiously to Mairead, who shrugged. Draco sat back smugly and stared around. Shea Mui was working quickly, her pencil zooming across the parchment. She glanced up as if she felt his stare. "Hey, Draco, could you help me with this?" she asked, beckoning him over. He sighed and stood up. "What do you need help with?" he asked, peering down at her paper. "The effects of a Drought of Mourning..." he read over her shoulder. She nodded grimly, her dark eyes skimming the assignment.   
  
"Just write... makes some one cry as if their best friend has died." Draco said with a satisfied smirk. Shea grinned her thanks and scribbled the answer down on the parchment. "I think I'm going to head to bed early," Draco said. "Are Crabbe and Goyle still in the Great Hall?" He asked curiously. Shea nodded and waved at him, then turned back to her paper. He shook his head, wondering how those oafs could possibly fit all of that food into their stomaches.   
  
"Goodnight, Drakie." Pansy said, shooting him a flirtatious smile. Mairead's eyes flickered and she waved. Draco went up the stairs and into the boys dorm, thinking about the plan. Harry Potter wouldn't escape this time, not after how he'd gotten Lucius landed in jail...  
  
* * *  
  
Harry jerked up from his sleep, and stared around the sunlit room. The only person in there with him was Seamus Finnigan, who was staring at him as if he were ill. "Are you all right, Harry?" He asked in his heavy Irish accent. Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" he said curiously. Seamus looked worried. "You kept saying something in a different language," he said, glancing around the room.   
  
"What did it sound like?" Harry asked, sliding his glasses on. Seamus stood up and pulled on his robes. He moved his lips silently then grinned sheepishly. "I can't speak it," he said, laughing. He waved, then turned and headed down the stair case. Harry pulled on his own robes and trudged down the stairs. Hermione, Ron, and some other girl he didn't know by name were sitting in the window seat, away from the crowd of Gryffindors.   
  
Hermione's face lit up as she waved Harry over. She looked as if she hadn't seen him for months. "Hi, Harry." The girl with strawberry blonde hair flashed him a smile. "Harry," Ron said. "This is Nadia Smith. She just switched to Hogwarts this year." He said, turning around to smile at Morgan. Hermione kept staring at Harry, who raised an eyebrow. "Have I got something on his face?" He asked Ron. Ron laughed and pointed at Harry's nose.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he said enthusiastically. Hermione hit him playfully. "No, Harry, you've got nothing on your nose." she said, opening her homework planner. Nadia rolled her eyes and gave Harry a sly smile. "I think some one's got a crush on you." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry blushed and looked around the common room. Ginny waved at him, and ran over to them with her best friend, Danielle DeVore at her side. "Hey, guys!" Ginny said, smiling. Danielle looked around the common room, which was emptying quickly.   
  
"Classes begin in ten minutes," Hermione cried suddenly, jumping up. Nadia jumped up as well. "I've got to go visit Cho before Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she said, hurrying out of the room. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Cho?" Harry asked, staring at Hermione. Danielle shrugged. "So what? Nadia's wicked cool." she said, fixing the green hair clip in her hair. Ginny shrugged. "She's horrid in my opinion," she said, rolling her eyes. "She's a prat," Ron agreed, pulling Harry towards the portrait. Hermione stuffed her books into her pack and followed quickly.  
  
A few minutes later, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were seated and waiting for the new teacher. Seconds later, a slim woman with white blonde hair and pale skin walked into the room. She flicked her wand at the blackboard, where her name appeared in curly letters: Amelia Marvos. Harry glanced at Draco, who smirked. Funny, Harry thought. Professor Marvos looked extremely like Malfoy. Professor Marvos stared back at them all with a blank look.  
  
"I'm Professor Marvos, and I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She said. The class was silent except for the whispers of a few Slytherins, who waved happily at the professor. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and Ron's mouth gapped open. "Mr. Weasley! Are you trying to let flies in your mouth?" She snapped, glancing towards the Gryffindors. Ron shook his head and Harry could tell he found her intimidating.   
  
"For this lesson I will be pairing you off with partners," she said, a wicked smirk playing on her lips. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. "Each Slytherin is to be paired with a Gryffindor." she said strictly. There was a quiet moan from both sides of the class room. Draco looked as if Christmas had come early for some reason.   
  
Professor Marvos picked up a large roll of parchment and began to read. "Finnigan, Mui!" Shea Mui rolled her eyes, picked up her belongings, and headed over to Seamus. "Longbottom, Goyle!" Neville whimpered as Goyle walked over to him, cracking his knuckles. "DeVore, Crabbe!" Crabbe grinned and headed over to Danielle, who rolled her eyes. There was no denying it - Danielle had good looks. "Granger, Parkinson!" Hermione let out a tiny shriek, but allowed a quite busty Pansy to scoot in beside her. Pansy looked as if she were about to be sick. "Bulstrode, Weasley!" Ron glowered and Millicent grunted angrily. " Riviera, O'Leary!" After a few more names were called finally, "Potter, Malfoy!" was called.   
  
Harry felt like screaming. Not Malfoy. He couldn't be paired with Malfoy. He closed his eyes and silently prayed that this was all a dream. He dreaded the looks of pity that the other Gryffindors shot at him. He heard a chair scrape beside him, and he knew it wasn't a dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Draco spun his wand around on the desk in front of him, waiting for Harry say something. "Would you quit that?" he said at last. Draco smirked and began to spin his wand faster. Professor Marvos looked up from the table and her gray eyes locked with his. She flashed him a faint smile and went back to reading her paper work. Little did Draco know, Hermione saw the smile.  
  
Harry glared at Draco, but flipped open his school book. Draco groaned quietly. He had to review Defense Against the Dark Arts with Potter so they could train for their NEWTs. He didn't complain, though. He knew what was expected of him. "Mr. Potter, do you have a problem?" Professor Marvos asked, noticing Harry's gaze wander towards the open window. Draco smirked and opened his own textbook. Although he'd never admit it, he was luckier than most to get Potter; he was best in their year at Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
Harry cursed under his breath and gazed at the book. Draco felt offended. He couldn't be that bad. He thought for a moment. Okay, yes he could be. "I want you two discussing Defense Against the Dark Arts." the professor said sternly. Harry closed his eyes, and turned to Draco, a pained look on his face. Draco glanced around the room quickly. Hermione and Pansy were talking feverishly, and it looked as if they were having an arguement rather than a study discussion. Danielle was explaining everything word for word to Crabbe, who looked as if he were more interested in her looks than in studying. Danielle caught Draco's stare and flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder with a blank look.  
  
"Hello?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of Draco's face. "What?" Draco snapped back. "What effect does Expelliarmus have?" Harry asked, looking bored. Draco thought for a moment. "Disarm," Draco answered, peering down at the textbook. "What does the Cruciatus Curse do?" Draco asked. Harry still looked bored. "Inflicts torture," he replied, pretending to yawn. This kind of discussion went on until the end of the class. Ron couldn't understand how Harry actually survived.  
  
"Drakie, can you give me a back massage?" Pansy asked at lunch. Draco ignored her and walked over to Shea, who grinned. "That was interesting, wasn't it?" She asked, setting down her green journal to take a sip of pumpkin juice. "Potter." he said the name as if it had a bitter taste in his mouth. "Lighten up, Draco. You're a Malfoy, for crying out loud!" Shea said, smirking. "You can handle a prat like him." Draco nodded and took a bite from his turkey sub. "So, find any news about quidditch?" Draco asked, wiping his mouth.   
  
Shea nodded, a grin playing on her lips. "We play Ravencaw in nine days." She said happily. Draco smiled. "Pathetic little Ravenclaws.. that'll be no sweat." A group of Ravenclaws passing the Slytherin table at the time scowled. "We resent that!" They shouted in unison, heading to their table angrily. Draco stared at Eve Studt and excused himself from Shea. He slid down the bench and stopped when he was across from Eve.   
  
"You know your ass is probably covered in dust now, right?" She said with out looking up. Draco thought for a moment, then stood and peered at his rear end. "Very funny," he said, sitting back down. "I didn't think it was," She said honestly. She lowered her voice. "Are you partners with Potter?" She asked, moving her rice around on her plate with her fork. "Yeah, its all working out perfectly." Draco said, a wicked smirk on his face.   
  
"Good, get your part done. Then I've got to do my part." She whispered, her eyes glancing up to meet his.   
  
* * *   
  
"Our first quidditch match is next month?" Harry asked. Angelina Johnson nodded grimly. "That means practice twice more and twice as long." She said sternly. "And I'm serious about this, Harry! You miss this, you miss this whole game, and that's a promise!" Harry rolled his eyes. "When's the first practice?" He asked. She checked her watch. "Two hours. Don't even think about being late either." She turned her gaze on Ron and Danielle. "That goes for you guys, too. Do. Not. Be. Late." She said, turning on her heel so quickly that her braids smacked Harry in his face.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks. "She's probably riding the Crimson Wave," Danielle said. Harry watched her as she pinned up her red-brown curls. "Blimey, two hours! Did she say what house we're playing?" Ron asked. Ginny handed them a piece of paper from the notice board. "Hufflepuff," Harry said, handing the paper to Ron. "Not bad, not bad at all. We can easily defeat them." Danielle said, pulling on her black jacket. Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her red hair.  
  
"Where's 'Mione?" Ron asked suddenly. Danielle laughed. "Where else? She's at the library with Nadia. She said there's something she needs to research, and fast." Harry shook his head. "The library, of course." He said, smirking. "You smirk like a Slytherin sometimes," Ginny said suddenly. Ron raised an eyebrow. "That's a horrible thing to say, Gin!" He said hotly. Harry smiled.   
  
"Must be the bit of Vold--- You-Know-Who inside of me," He said with a wry smile. "Listen, I'll go get 'Mione. Ron, you can stay here with Ginny, Danielle, and Morgan." Harry said, heading towards the portrait. They waved at him as he disappeared out of the hole. A few minutes later, he entered the library. It was empty except for Hermione and Nadia, who were both surrounded by a pile of huge books.   
  
"Hey," Harry said, sitting down on the chair across from them. Nadia waved, and Hermione grinned. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, brushing her brown curly hair out of her face. "Just wanted to see where you two disappeared off to," He responded, picking up one of the books. "Theories and Predictions: A Guide to Divination?" Harry asked, puzzled. Hermione hated Divination.   
  
"That's right," Nadia said, flipping through one of the books. "What are you looking for?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione shrugged, but Harry knew when she was lying. "Nothing," She lied, tossing one of the books into another pile. Harry stared at her blankly. "You can tell me, you know." He said slowly. Nadia glanced up, a smile playing on her lips. Her strawberry blonde hair hung in a loose ponytail.   
  
Nadia exchanged glances with Hermione, who shrugged. After about thirty minutes of page flipping and small talk, Nadia gathered an armful of books and stood. "I'm going back to the common room." She said, her eyes boring into Hermione's. Hermione nodded and watched her leave the library. "I'm gonna leave too, 'Mione. I don't even know what you're looking for. You coming?" Harry asked, standing. Hermione stood as well.  
  
"It's not important," She said in a reassuring voice. Then, with out another word, she leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. Some where down the isle, Draco Malfoy forced himself to not laugh out loud. He'd just witnessed Harry Potter kiss Mudblood Granger!  
  
* * *   
  
Draco cleared his throat, and Hermione jerked away from Harry. "What the hell?" Draco said, smirking. Harry looked confused. "I am so sorry Harry!" Hermione said. Draco laughed, but Harry still said nothing. Hermione glared. "Malfoy! You-!" BAM! Malfoy stumbled, clutching the side of his face. "Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice.   
  
"Hermione, go back to the common room." Harry said quietly. "I think Malfoy and I should have a talk." Hermione looked hurt for a second, then gathered as much books as she could, and left the room. "Well?" Draco asked, wiping at the blood trickling from his lip. Dang, he thought. Mudblood can punch! Harry glared. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
Draco smoothed his hair down, and matched Harry's glare. "What's wrong with me, Potter?" He said, looking at Harry as if he were crazy. "Must you spit when you say my name?" Harry asked through clenched teeth. "Yes," Draco answered stubbornly. "Wait 'till Weasley hears! You kissed Mudblood Granger!" Draco smirked. Harry drew out his wand, as did Draco.  
  
"Dont. Call. Her. That!" Harry said furiously. "Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted. He caught Harry's wand and twirled it in his fingers. "I'm getting better at this, if I do say so myself." Draco said, leaning against the book shelf. Harry reached out for his wand. "Wait, you expect me to just give you your wand so you can finish me off?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry shook his head, and Draco heard worry in his voice. "I really need to get out of here." Harry said quickly. He glanced at his watch. Draco glanced at him suspiciously, and when he saw something other than hatred in the emeralds behind Harry's glasses, he handed the wand back to him. He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but it was to late to get it back; Harry was already gone.   
  
Draco cracked his knuckles and stared down at the remaining books on the ground. His stomach lurched - they were onto to the plan!  
  
* * *   
  
"Harry Potter!" Angelina Johnson screamed when he arrived on the field fifteen minutes late. Danielle shot him a worried look. Ron gulped. "Angelina -" He began, but she silenced him with a finger. "Do you know how important this match is to me?" She said, he hair swinging furiously. "Yes, I know, but -"   
  
"WHY WERE YOU LATE?!" She roared, her tan skin turning red. Harry was flabbergasted. "I was having trouble with Malfoy," He said finally. Angelina shook her head. "I should suspend you from the team, Harry! But unfortunately, with out you, we can't win." She said bitterly, glaring at him. "I'm going to give you one final chance! If you are late one more time, you're out, Harry Potter!" She shrieked, yanking the box full of balls open.   
  
The two bludgers zoared into the night sky, as did the snitch. It flickered for a moment, then was swallowed by darkness. "Well? GO!" Angelina shouted, mouting her broom while carrying the quaffle. "Why were you late?" Ron asked, mounting his broom. Did Harry dare tell Ron that he was too busy sucking face with Hermione to make it on time? "I was about to duel Malfoy because he called Hermione a mudblood again." Harry said, zooming around on his firebolt. Ron's face reddened, but he headed to the goal posts anyway.  
  
Harry flew higher and higher until he was in range to see the sparkle of the snitch. Aha! Harry saw a sparkle in the night below and zoomed straight down, eyes closed, grabbing the snitch. "What the hell?" Called a voice, swiping at Harry's hand. "Potter! Thats my hair!" Malfoy shouted. Harry released the handful of hair and stared at Malfoy, who was looking quite shorter while Harry was about six feet into the air.   
  
"I'm sorry - I mean, I thought it was the snitch." Harry said finally. He felt the eyes of his fellow teamates and felt horribly humiliated. "You thought what? You thought my hair was the snitch?" Malfoy shot, smirking. Harry glared. "Why are you down here anyway? Trying to steal our plans?" Harry shot back. "Harry! Get over here!" Angelina shouted from one of the goal posts.   
  
"No," Malfoy said, his smirk growing broader. "Just trying to seal mine..." Then he left quickly with out another word. What was that supposed to mean, Harry thought. He hurried over to Angelina, who looked furious. "Why did you just go and grab his hair? You're supposed to be looking for the snitch!" She said hotly, her face glistening with sweat. "I know what I'm supposed to be looking for! I thought his hair was the snitch!" Harry said defensivly. Angelina rolled her eyes. "I think it's time you got your eyes checked, Potter. Try to recognize the difference between a snitch and a prat, because I want to actually W-I-N the house cup this year." She shot. Katie Bell laughed a few feet below, but shut up when Harry shot her a piercing glare.   
  
"Are you sure you're not related to Wood?" Harry asked sarcastically. Angelia glowered. "No, I'm not. And I don't appreciate you're sarcasm, Harry, while things are on the line!" She said. She flew downward, looking annoyed. "What things are on the line?" Harry asked, flying after her. "Nothing, Harry, leave her alone." Alicia Spinnet said quietly, flying after her with Katie Bell. "I'm going back inside." Harry said, feeling emotionally drained.   
  
"Me too, mate." Ron said, stepping off his broom. Danielle nodded her agreement and they all walked back to the castle silently. "What is wrong with her?" Harry asked them finally as they walked through the portrait hole. Danielle shook her head. "I don't know. Seems as if she's been bitten by the mean bug." She said with a trickling laugh. Ron rolled his eyes as they entered the common room. Hmm, interesting. Harry thought. Hermione wasn't in there as she normally was. Nadia was sleeping in a fluffy arm chair, a strand of her hair flying up and down with her exhales.   
  
"I'm going to bed." Harry said, hurrying up the steps. He quickly undressed, and slid into the red sheets. He stared at the ceiling for a minute, deep in thought. "No," Malfoy had said. "I'm just sealing mine..." Harry drifted off to a very uncomfortable sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile...  
  
A black haired woman with large blue eyes stood in front of a stone wall, a wicked smile played on her lips. "Master, everything is going as planned..." She splayed with one of the three silver hoops pierced into her bottom lip.  
  
"Very well, Laura. And how far has Studt gotten in the plan?" A cold, deadly voice responded. Laura Dirge clicked her tongue piercing thoughtfully. "She hasn't done her part yet, but, she's ready too as soon as the Malfoy heir does his part." She said, picking up the large python that came slithering toward her.   
  
"Good, good. Because if this plan fails, Nagini will be fed more than expected." The cold voice threatened. Laura's face paled, but she held her head high. "Don't worry, my Lord, it will be time soon..."  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Luna Lovegood flipped through The Quibbler, pretending to listen to Alice Adams. "Mmmhmmm," She said, turning the magazine upside down. "So, I'm thinking about asking Ron to the Chrismas Ball..." Alice said suddenly. Luna peered at the brunette over the edge of the magazine with large eyes. That's who she was gonna ask! Alice sighed dreamily and pointed her wand at her arm. Ron's name appeared there in black ink. The girl had it bad.  
  
Luna glanced around the table. Roger Davies was talking to some pretty blonde girl. Cho Chang was talking animatedly to her friend, Riley O'Leary. Riley glanced at Luna and Alice as if she'd felt Luna's stare. Riley looked nothing like her unidentical twin, Mairead. "Hey, Luna." Riley said, waving. Luna put The Quibbler down a bit, and waved as well. Cho let out a giggle, and talked to Riley enthusiastically, her high ponytail bobbing up and down. Luna turned back to Alice. "Are you even listening to me? I was telling you what our wedding is going to look like!" Alice said, her lips forming a pout.  
  
"Who's?" Luna asked, a faraway look in her large eyes. "Mine and Ron's, duh!" Alice said, laughing. Alice took a bite of pasta, and wiped her mouth. She continued to talk, but Luna ignored her and stared at the Gryffindor table. Harry waved at her happily, as did Ron. "Luna!" Alice said angrily. "Why are you ignoring me?" Luna stood up and looked at Alice. "Ron's got a girlfriend, Alice. He's not going to go to the ball with you." Then, Luna walked over to the Gryffindor table, leaving Alice looking at her blankly.   
  
"Hi, Luna." Danielle said, turning from Ginny. Ginny smiled, and turned to Nadia. "Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Luna didn't hear the answer because a loud bang errupted from the Slytherin table. "Oh my god!" Pansy shrieked, staring at Draco, who had once again ignored her and sat by Shea Mui and Evelyn Studt. Pansy's plate and goblet had clattered to the groud. "Why are you ditching me, Draco?" Pansy wailed. Mairead O'Leary looked bored, as if this was something that happened every day.   
  
"Is there a problem?" Professor Dumbledore asked, appearing from a door near the Slytherin table. "Yes there is, Professor!" Shea said, standing up. "Would you please ask Pansy to mind her own business and leave me alone!" Shea said, her orange glossed lips shining in the candle light. Pansy's face turned scarlett, but Draco just sat there, smirking casually. Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled triumpantly.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, would you please refrain from coming over to this side of the table?" Dumbledore asked patiently. Pansy's pug like face glared. "I do not wish to do so," she said hotly. "Very well then, you can eat lunch with the Hufflepuffs." He said calmly. A small groan came from the Hufflepuff table. "Fine! I'll keep away, but Drakie is going to regret this!" She said, threat in her voice. Draco had that oh-I-am-so-terrified-get-real look on his pointed face. Shea sat back down and lunch continued normally.  
  
"Luna, are you all right?" Harry asked, taking a swig of pumpkin juice from his goblet. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, standing up. She went back to the Ravenclaw table and sat down, suddenly feeling queasy. She felt a pair of eyes on her, and turned around. Stacey Williams, a Slytherin fourth year, was staring at her again. What is with that girl, Luna thought angrily.  
  
* * *   
  
"Slytherin verses Ravenclaw!" Seamus Finnigan said into the mic as Navy and Emerald colored robes flew onto the field. The crowd cheered happily. Harry sat with Ron, Hermione, Morgan, Nadia, Adriana, Ginny, and Danielle. "Go Ravenclaw!" Adriana cheered happily. She flashed Harry a smile and then turned to talk to Danielle. Ginny was in deep conversation with Ron and Morgan, and Hermione and Nadia were whispering amongst themselves.  
  
"Where were you?" Harry called to Hermione over the cheers for Ravenclaw. "Library," Hermione called back, smiling at him. "And its Adams with the quaffle!" Seamus called into the microphone. "Adams shoots, she scores!" The crowd cheered for Alice Adams, but the Slytherin's booed. "Mairead O'Leary snags the quaffle! Now it's Riley O'Leary with the -." Everyone closed their eyes as Goyle knocked her off her broom with his beater club.   
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Riley got to make a shot, and the quaffle soared through the hoops. Harry's eyes wandered around the field, then he found what he was looking for. Malfoy was high overhead, but he could see him perfectly. Cho was circling around the field, checking for the snitch. Suddenly, she dived. "And Chang's spotted the snitch! If she catches it, Ravenclaw wins 210 to 40!" Seamus roared into the mic. Everyone watched anxiously.   
  
Malfoy was gaining on Cho. It happened quicker than light; Cho zoomed upward and Malfoy hit the ground with a sickening crunch. "Oh my god!" Adriana shrieked, standing up. Harry stood up as well. "What are you doing?" Ron called after him. Harry hurried to the field and stood over Malfoy, who was staring at him with those gray eyes.   
  
"Help me up, would you?" He asked finally, clutching his side. Harry helped him to his feet, but had to keep holding him up because if not, his knees would buckle. "Mr. Malfoy, are you all right?" Snape asked, rushing towards him. Blood trickled from Malfoy's mouth, but he nodded. Snape fixed Harry with a stare of utmost loathing. "Don't touch him," Snape growled, pointing his wand at Draco. "Mobilicorpus!" Snape hissed. He guided Draco towards the castle and through the crowd forming. Harry ignored Ron and Hermione and just went back to the common room.  
  
After thirty minutes or so, Harry stood up and made his way out the portrait whole and to the Hospital Wing. He didn't know what possessed him to go visit Malfoy, but he had to do it now; he was already there. A pale, sickly looking girl with curly black hair was by Draco's bed, whispering quietly. She turned when she heard Harry's footsteps. "Oh," She said, turning to Draco. "You've got another visitor." She said with an abnormal amusment in her voice. "Thanks, Eve," He said, leaning up. "Oh," He said, his smug look dropping. "It's you. What do you want?" He asked, looking annoyed.  
  
"I don't know, I just felt the need to see if you were all right. Are you?" Harry asked, looking into Draco's gray eyes. Draco's mouth curved as if he were beginning to smirk, then to Harry's shock, he smiled. "I'm all right. It hurts a bit." He said, pointing to the bandages on his waist. Harry winced. He knew what it felt like to slam into the ground at that speed.   
  
Eve cleared her throat and glanced at Draco, who waved. She sighed and walked out, looking incredibly sulky. "Who's she?" Harry asked, watching her walk out. "Eve Studt. She's in 7th year." Draco responded, opening a chocolate frog box. To Madam Pomfrey's astonishment, Harry and Draco talked for an hour or so, not glaring or smirking at each other once. "Hey, did you notice that we're actually getting along?" Harry asked suddenly. Draco sat up and smirked. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but don't think we're friends or anything." He said finally.   
  
* * *   
  
The next day rumors about what Cho had done to Malfoy were buzzing around the school. People everywhere were whispering about Malfoy getting tricked by a girl. A Ravenclaw, at that! Draco knew his father would be severly angry, but he would just have to deal with it.   
  
Draco,   
  
Is what my colleages (sp?) are telling true? We're you in fact tricked by a girl? Boy, you're skills in quidditch are those of a hinkyfink! You're not muscline, you're not talented, what are you good for? The only use I can make of you know, is for the plan. Every time you loose a match, I have to deal with the taunting and humiliation. Do not embarass me, Draco. I mean it. I'll see you this Hogsmeade weekend when we can have a little chat. Meet me in the alley behind the Shrieking Shack. Do. Not. Be. Late. If you are, the punishments will be severe.  
  
Father.  
  
Draco folded up the letter and leaned back in the chair. "What'd it say?" Asked Stacey Williams, a nosy Slytherin fourth year. She had her auburn hair in a loose ponytail that was hanging down her back, and she peered up at him. "Whats it to you?" Draco snapped, shoving the letter into his robe pocket. "Draco, I don't think you should meet him in Hogsmeade." Stacey said, hesitating. She looked up at him uncertainly with her blue eyes, which were as clear as crystals.   
  
"No one asked your opinion, Williams." Draco said, trying to sit up straighter in the hospital bed. "Draco, you don't need to be rude." She said, fooling around with the spiked bracelet on her wrist. "I don't know if any one else has noticed, but I have; you're hanging out with Potter." She said, the suspicious obvious in her voice. "I am not!" Draco cried, repulsed. Truth be told, he was actually beginning to enjoy Potter's hourly visits. But he musn't let that get in the way of the plan. Stacey crossed her arms in front of her chest as Harry walked into the hospital wing. He paused when he saw Stacey, who raised her eyebrows at Draco.   
  
"Your plea is not plausable." She said, walking past Harry and into the corridor. "Hi," Harry said, heading towards Draco. "Who's she?" Harry asked, nodding in the direction Stacey had left in. Draco shrugged. "Stacey Williams, some nosy Slytherin. Funny," he said, thinking for a moment. "Everyone knows you, Potter. But you barely know anyone."   
  
"I tend to stick to my own species, thanks." Harry said, handing Draco a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Draco smiled faintly and took the box. "I resent that." He said, popping a blue bean into his mouth, laughing lightly. Harry laughed too, and honestly, Draco enjoyed the warmth he saw in those emeralds.  
  
* * *   
  
"So, Harry, where've you been disappearing to?" Ron asked as Harry was doing his homework by the window seat. Harry looked up, a puzzled look on his face. Morgan, who was at Ron's waist, laughed. It was as if they were connected by the hip. She was really beginning to annoy Harry.   
  
"I've just needed some time alone," Harry responded, dipping his quill into the ink bottle. Morgan smirked and moved slowly closer. "Harry Potter, denial is not just a river in Egypt!" She said, flipping one of her golden blonde braids over her shoulder. Harry looked up from his homework again, his eyebrow raised. "Thanks for that information, Morgan." He said, turning back to his homework. Morgan let out a frusturated groan and turned back to Ron, who shrugged.   
  
"Nothings wrong with him," Adriana said defensivly, making her way to his table. Morgan raised an eyebrow, but grabbed Ron's arm and walked away. Adriana had her plait of strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail and her emerald green eyes pierced Harry's. She laughed finally. "What homework are you working on?" She asked. Harry rolled his eyes. "Potions. Seven inches on the effects of a Drought of Mourning." He responded, dipping his quill in ink once more.  
  
"I've already finished." She said proudly. Harry laughed. "Did you do it with Hermione?" He asked. She looked puzzled. "No... I did it with Danielle. By the way, where is Hermione?" Adriana raised a bit in her chair, her eyes skimmed the room. "Where do you think?" Harry asked, running a hand through his hair. "The library." Adriana looked shocked. "I should have known!"   
  
"So, is Draco as bad as you thought?" She asked quietly. He looked up, his green eyes locking on hers. How did she know, he thought suspiciously. "Oh, I wont tell anyone." She said politely. "Actually, he isn't." The words flew out of his mouth, unprepared. Adriana's mouth curved into a smile. "I told you, that Draco Malfoy sure is something." She said rolling her eyes. "Oh, Harry, by the way. A Hufflepuff first year was looking for you this afternoon. She said her name was Faith Diggory." She said, wonder rising in her voice.   
  
Harry's heart stopped in mid bead. "Diggory?" He asked. He didn't know Cedric had a sister. "Oh my gosh, Harry! I am sooo sorry!" She said, remembering that Cedric had been murdered in front of his very own eyes. Harry tried to open his mouth, but the memories of the graveyard flooded his mind like a tidal wave that he wasn't prepared for. Faith Diggory probably wanted to blame him for killing her brother.  
  
"It's fine." He managed to say as he gathered his belongings and trudged up the stairs. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and decided to sneak down to the library to chance a chat with Hermione.   
  
When he arrived in front of the library, he pulled off the cloak. Some one grabbed him and pulled him behind the tapestry. "Hey!" He cried softly after realizing who it was. "You've got your bandages off." Malfoy nodded, then with out another word he placed his lips over Harry's...  
  
Little did they know, Hermione had just walked out of the library and had witnessed everything. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Draco glanced over at Harry in Herbology. They hadn't spoken since he had kissed him. Draco's stomach twisted into knots as he used a hand shovel to stir his soil. Shea Mui glanced at him with a suspicious expression, but began potting her Root of Gardiana. Pansy looked furious; Draco hadn't spoken to her for a little over a week.  
  
Draco felt Harry's emeralds watching him, but he just stirred the soil some more. At the end of the class, Ron handed him a note with a disgusted look on his face. Draco was about to tear it open when a hand grasped his shoulder. "What?" He snapped, turning around. He didn't know why he was in a bad mood: the plan was working great.  
  
"Draco..." Eve said, hugging her school bag to her chest. She had a faraway look in her dark eyes. His glare softened. "What?" He repeated in a nicer tone. Eve tugged on the sleeve of her black fishnet shirt and sighed. "Did you get a letter from Lucius as well?" She asked quietly. Draco had known this was coming.  
  
"Yes," Draco responded. "I'm told the meeting will be in the ally behind the Shrieking Shack." He shrugged, walking with Eve around the green house. Eve nodded. "Yes, and if I'm late my punishment will be severe." She added, cracking her pale knuckles. Draco nodded. He couldn't even begin to imagine the consequences.   
  
"I get the Mark burned into my flesh," Eve said, slowly twirling around in a circle. Draco paused. "Are you sure you want to do it, Eve?" He asked, smoothing back his blonde hair. Eve stopped twirling and frowned, a black curl dropping in front of her face. "I don't know." She whimpered. "Laura Dirge will be there," She said once again, getting that faraway look in her lonely black eyes. It looked as if evil had taken its toll on poor Eve Studt.  
  
Laura Dirge was one of the most feared death eaters of this time. She worked with Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius, and Voldemort himself. Eve looked like she was about to cry. "It's too late for me to back out now," she choked out. Then she slung her school bag onto her shoulder and headed up to the brightly lit castle.   
  
Draco began pacing around, staring at the setting sun when he remembered the note in his pocket. I wonder what Weasel needs to tell me, he thought blankly as he unfolded the wrinkled parchment. He skimmed the letter quickly, feeling tense.   
  
Malfoy,  
  
Why did you kiss me? I just want to know why. I did not expect it at all. Now I don't know what to think. Could you please clear things up for me?   
  
Harry  
  
Draco was about to crumble the letter, then he just shoved it into the pocket of his robe. He couldn't help the battle raging inside of him at the moment. He didn't want to like Potter at all, but he did. If it weren't for this plan, he wouldn't be working with him. If it weren't for this plan, he would still be able to loath Potter purely. But now - Now he didn't know what he was feeling.  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope you've been studying with your partners thoroughly," Professor Marvos said sternly, passing out an ancient looking worksheet to the class. Harry skimmed the worksheet and rolled his eyes at Ron. This was going to be simple. Once all of the sheets were passed out, and the hour glass was over turned, the pre-test began.   
  
Harry tried to concentrate, but his eyes kept wandering to Malfoy's sleek blonde hair and pointed face. Harry shook his head, trying to clear the memory of Malfoy's lips on his. Must concentrate, Harry thought. His quill moved quickly as he did his best to answer the questions. He knew the answers to all of them.   
  
When the hour glass had emtied and all of the parchment was collected, Professor Marvos glanced around at them all. "Is this your best?" She asked, her eyes scanning the top paper. She looked disappointed. "The only pair who've turned out with excellent scores have been Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Maybe I should tell your other teachers to pair you two together more often." She said, cocking an eyebrow. Hermione glanced at Harry, a blank look on her face, but she said nothing.   
  
Ron's mouth gapped open. "She's kidding, right?" He whispered furiously. Harry avoided Malfoy's gaze and busied himself with organizing his pencil case. "Mr. Malfoy, a word?" Professor Marvos said, tossing her black silk shawl over her shoulder. The hour glass on the black board shelf emtied and Professor Marvos waved a hand at the class, signaling the end.   
  
Nadia and Hermione left the group, whispering quietly as they hurried in the direction of the library. "Hermione's been acting...odd." Ginny said, walking up to them. Her red hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her Slytherin robes billowed around her as Alice and Luna bounded toward them.  
  
"Hello, Ron!" Alice said, smiling. Ron raised an eyebrow but waved all the same. Morgan glared at Alice and stroked Ron's arm protectivly. Ron kissed her forehead and pulled her away from the corridor. Alice pouted, but Luna ignored her. "Hello, Harry." She said, a faint smile on her lips.   
  
"My friend, Faith Diggory, would really like to meet with you." Luna said simply, her eyes large. Harry froze. "Diggory?" He asked, a numb feeling spreading through him. Luna nodded and pointed down the corridor toward a girl with golden blonde hair and she was smiling in an odd sort of way. Harry allowed Luna to steer him towards her. He had no idea what this was about.  
  
Faith Diggory directed her attention on Harry, and her expression softened. Harry looked at her blankly, not knowing what to do. A single tear slowly slid down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe at it. "Beware of danger, Harry Potter," Was all she said. She turned and hurried up the staircase. Her words echoed in Harry's head.   
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, rushing towards him. Adriana was at her side. "Wake up!" Ginny cried, stoking his forehead in a friendly way. She took a small bottle out of her pocket and made him sip some. He sat up after a minute. The hall way was empty except for the three of them. "Are you okay, Harry?" Adriana asked quietly, the panic showing on her face.   
  
"W-what happened?" Harry asked, straightening his glasses. His eyes locked on a pair of silver ones, but when he blinked they were gone. "When Diggory walked away, you just, well - fainted!" Ginny said softly. She helped him to his feet. Dean Thomas peeked from the boys restroom and waved at Ginny, who turned scarlett. Everyone knew that Ginny and Dean were dating these days.   
  
Ginny mumbled something and walked away with Dean towards the main hall. "Harry, are you all right?" Adriana asked, stepping into the light. Her strawberry blonde hair glowed under the torch light and such warmth was etched into her worried face. Harry was just so happy to have a true friend at the moment; he gave her a great hug. She seemed flustered but hugged him as well.   
  
"I'm glad you're okay." She said, smiling. "So am I..." Came a steely voice as Draco stepped out of the shadows, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
* * *   
  
"Hello, Draco, Eve." Purred a silky female voice. A woman with black hair braided down her back stepped from the shadows. About a dozen more were behind her. Laura Dirge. She had three piercings pierced into her bottom lip, her eyebrow pierced, her nose pierced, and she also had diamond studs glittering in her ears. Her long black cloak billowed as she walked.  
  
"Draco, I am assuming that you've got your part done?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco felt Eve shudder at his side, but she said nothing. Draco nodded. "Yes, I have." He said proudly. A grunt of glee came from one of the shadows and Draco had a feeling it was his father. "Great!" Laura said, clasping her pale hands together. "You've made Potter fall in love with you?" She asked him, staring daggers into his gray eyes. He nodded. "I am pretty sure."   
  
Laura paused. "There is nothing final about 'pretty sure' young Mr. Malfoy." She said sternly. "Anyway, I'll deal with that later. Miss Studt," Laura said, turning her gaze to Eve. "You look alarmingly like your mother!" Laura blurted out. Eve looked down sadly and nodded. "I am aware that you'd like to have the Dark Mark burned upon your skin. You are ready to become a death eater?" Laura's silky voice cooed. Eve nodded, regaining posture. "I'm ready." She said, her voice sounding odd.   
  
"Right then." Laura said, playing with her wand. She thought for a moment, then pulled up Eve's sleeve. "Morsmordreos!" She cried. The spell echoed into the night and a silver light shot from the end of the willow wand. Eve's mouth twisted into a silent scream but as quickly as the light had come, it had died away and Eve fell to the ground. "Is she all right?" Draco asked, gazing down at her. Eve's dull eyes stared up at him, looking even more distant.   
  
Laura shrugged. "She'll be fine. Once the pain dies down." She said with a cruel laugh. A twisted Dark Mark was branded onto Eve's pale skin. Her robe sleeve was still pushed up and the skin around the mark was beginning to turn red.   
  
"Eve, welcome to the Dark side." Lucius Malfoy said, stepping from the shadows. "It is time to review the plan!" He announced. Several death eaters in the shadows cleared their throats as Lucius continued.   
  
"Draco makes Potter fall in love with him," Lucius began, flashing Draco a flustered glance. "Studt kidnaps precious Mudblood Granger. Draco pretends to be revealing the plan and lets it slip that Granger is being held hostage. Potter comes to rescue her, and -" Lucius spat on the dirty ground. "He's dead."   
  
Eve's eyes widened and she stroked the mark on her skin. "I can do it," She said, standing up. Draco felt his chest tighten, but knew he had to do what he was told. He cursed himself; why did he feel like this for Potter?  
  
* * *   
  
Bonnie Kwong, a seventh year Ravenclaw, had handed Harry the reply from Draco. "Draco told me to give this to you, Harry." She had said before walking away to join Cho and Riley O'Leary. Harry unfolded the paper quickly and read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I don't honestly think it was that bad. It really all depends on how you feel.  
  
Draco  
  
Harry shoved the letter in his pocket and paced around the corridor. "Harry!" A voice called from the end of the hall. Hermione came running towards him. "There's a plan! Harry," She said catching her breath. "On the night that both the full moon and the constellation of the Seven Sisters rises, the one who can stop Voldemort will be in mortal peril!" She cried, grapping his hands.  
  
Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm trying to look through Professor Trelawney's constellation charts so I can find out when this prophecy will take place, but I can't find anything!" Panic was noticable on her face. "Harry," she said finally. "I'm worried."   
  
Harry ran a hand through his untidy hair and stared down at her. He hugged her and stepped back. Now she had another look in her eyes - hurt. "Whats wrong?" He asked. She shivered and managed to say one word. "Malfoy," Was all she said. She turned and ran back down the corridor, her black cloak billowing.   
  
Harry turned around and sure enough, Draco Malfoy was standing there. "Seven Sisters and the full moon?" Harry asked quietly. "Not my idea..." Draco said, moving closer. Harry's brow furrowed. "I don't understand. Why would you want to kill me?" Harry asked. Deep down he knew it was an idiodic question - he was Malfoy.   
  
"I don't. Really. I have to go along with what my father says." Draco sobered. "So, I told Faith Diggory to warn you. And she did. I didn't know you would faint though." Draco said, a light smirk playing on his pointed face. Harry felt hurt ripple through him. "So... you don't like me? It's all a part of this master plan to kill me?" Harry asked.   
  
Gray locked on green.  
  
Draco cleared his throat and moved closer. "No -" He said, his voice sounding odd. "If I don't go with the plan, I can't even begin to imagine the punishment." Draco said slowly. "But I don't know what I'm feeling for you." Harry's breath came out in jagged gasps as Draco moved even closer. Finally, their lips touched.  
  
It didn't feel like Hermione's kiss. No. That had felt forced and uncalled for. This felt right. Draco slid back and smirked. "Well," he said, shaking his head. "I don't really want you to die. You manage to escape anything anyway, so I wouldn't worry about it."   
  
Harry kissed him again and shrugged. "Yes," He said sarcastically. "Thats my favorite hobby." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Draco paced around the dimly lit common room. He couldn't stop the battle from raging in his gut. He wanted to take a dagger and stab at it. He wanted to curse himself for letting his real feelings get involved with the plan. He'd never felt like this before and when he did, WHY POTTER? Draco picked up a book from the table and hurled it across the room. It landed on the stone floor in front of the fireplace. Shea, who had been watching him pace for some time now, stood up and made her way over to him.  
  
"Draco..." Shea said slowly. Draco paused and ran a hand over his slicked back blonde hair. Shea grabbed his arm. "I know something is troubling you." She said seriously. Her dark bangs swayed to the right and her almond shaped eyes gleamed in the fire light. Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. "Oh my gosh, Draco." Shea said, putting a comforting arm around him.   
  
"Is it your father? Is he forcing you to become a death eater?" She asked quietly. "He isn't forcing me. I choose the Dark Side willingly," He said, his gray eyes troubled. "I belong there. Where no one cares. And no one loves." His voice was raspy. Shea shuddered. "No, every person needs care and love, Draco."   
  
Draco looked up into her dark eyes and smiled genuinely. "They do, but I don't. I can't love - I can't care!" He said, laughing faintly. "I can't be loved, and I can't be cared for." Shea shook her head. "I love you, Draco." Draco's head whipped around to face hers. "As a friend." She added, laughing. "A best friend."   
  
Draco laughed as well. "Harry cares about you." She said suddenly. Draco's heart leaped before he could help it and he muttered a curse under his breath. "He told me so. He's got it bad. He just doesn't know if he can trust you." Now Draco's heart was doing cartwheels. "Stop it!" He growled, looking down at his chest. Shea looked at him, her expression worried. "Are you feeling all right?" She asked strangely. Draco looked up from his chest and blushed.   
  
"I'm fine." He said. "I think I'll head to bed." Shea's shoulders slumped as she waved good night. Once inside his silky green sheets, he drifted off to a deep sleep...  
  
The next morning, the Pansy Parkinson marched over to Draco, Mairead O'Leary at her side. "Hello, Drakie!" She said wickedly. "I was hoping we could forget that lil scene in the Great Hall and.. you could be my escort for the next Hogsmeade trip?" She said silkily. Mairead stared at Pansy oddly, and crossed her arms over her chest as if she were bored.  
  
"No." Draco replied, closing his textbook. He leaned against the bark of the tree and stared out at the glistening lake. Pansy pouted. "But Drakie, I need you!" Draco turned to face her. Her pug face was set in a frown, and her dirty blonde curls were being tossed around in the breeze. "Pansy, get my name right. It's Draco, not Drakie." He said, walking to the other side of the tree. Pansy stomped a foot and followed him.   
  
"Pansy, he is right! You are an obsessive FREAK!" Draco heard Mairead cry. Pansy let out a low hiss. "I have plenty of friends, Mairead O'Leary. I don't need you." Pansy replied stoutly. Mairead rolled her eyes as Pansy's old gang of Slytherin girls strolled by, Shea Mui in the center of the group. She hurried to join them, her long black hair twirling behind her due to the wind. Pansy let out a moan and stared at Draco, who smirked sheepishly and walked back towards the school.   
  
He noticed a pale spidery figure lurking near the font stair case and paused. "Eve!" He called out, heading over to her. She dropped her books and bent down to pick them up quickly. "Hi, Draco." She said quietly. He eyes were puffy and it looked as if she'd been crying for hours. "Whats wrong?" He asked suddenly. She shuddered. "I can't get to Mudblood Granger!" She cried. "She's always surrounded by a group of friends! Draco, I think she knows that I plan to kidnap her!" She whispered hoarsly.   
  
* * *   
  
"Harry, look out!" Katie Bell called out as a stray bludger headed towards Harry. Harry swerved his Firebolt straight down and paused to catch his breath. "Our match is coming up soon, start paying attention!" Angelina cried, pounding the golden goal post hoop, frusturated. Ron zoomed towards Harry. "I don't think Angelina likes you very much, mate." He said quietly. Harry glared and shrugged. "I never though she did. I just wish I knew why she's acting like Wood's personality twin."  
  
"Duh," Danielle said, approaching as well. Her auburn hair hung loosely. "She wants to win." She said, rolling her amber eyes. "Are you three planning an orgy over there or something?" Angelina shouted angrily. "Get your asses into position!" Alicia Spinnet tossed the quaffle to Katie, who shot it at the goal post which Ron was guarding. He caught it, surprising everyone.   
  
"Weasley is our king..." Hummed Danielle with a broad smile. Harry searched around for the snitch. Aha! The snitch was hovering near the ground below Angelina. He shot downward and quicky caught it. Angelina peered down at him. "Trying to take a peek under my cloak, Potter?" She asked furiously. She grinned with she saw the golden ball in his hand. "Good job."   
  
Practice went on for another hour or so. Another hour of Angelina's increasing impatience and urge to win. Harry was desperate to go back to the castle and escape all of the yelling. Finally, they were allowed to go back inside.   
  
Ron wiped his brow and flashed Harry a sheepish grin, his red hair wet from sweat. "What a practice. Did'ja see me make that save?" He asked, all excited. Danielle laughed and walked out of the locker rooms to find Ginny. Harry nodded. "Yes, you're a good keeper," He said, walking out the door. Ron followed him, talking enthusiastically. "Are you and Morgan going out now," Harry asked randomly. "Yes, we are. Don't tell 'Mione, she'd have a cow. You see, she's trying to get me to go out with Nadia Smith, but I like Morgan..."  
  
Harry ignored him as he caught a glimpse of blonde hair from the other end of the corridor. It was Draco. His heart leapt in his chest. You hate Draco, he told himself silently. No you don't, his conscience shot back. Harry's shoulders slumped. Draco looked up suddenly, and stared into Harry's eyes.   
  
"Ugh, it's Ferret Boy." Ron said, going up the steps. "You coming?" He asked, staring down at Harry. Harry shook his head. "In a minute." Ron shrugged and headed up the last of the steps, eventually disappearing from sight. Draco walked over to Harry swiftly.   
  
"You've got to stay with Mudblood Granger at all times." Draco said sternly. Harry was confused. The troubled look in Draco's steely gray eyes worried him. "What? Why?" Harry asked. "Just do it!" Draco said, backing up quickly. Harry's head turned - Eve Studt had appeared at the end of the hall, a hurt look on her face.   
  
"Go! Now!" Draco said angrily, disappearing in the other direction. Eve glared and took off after him, dropping her school bag. Harry stared at the spot in which Draco had stood, puzzled. He picked up Eve's school bag and walked quickly to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
He skimmed through a tatty black notebook and his mouth dropped open; Eve was going to kidnap Hermione! Harry's eyes skimmed the common room. Hermione wasn't there.  
  
* * *   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Eve hissed in Draco's ear. Draco turned quickly and stared into Eve's lonely eyes. "You went and told Potter, didn't you? You've told him the plan!" She said quietly. Draco shook his head. "I'm doing my part of the plan!" Draco hissed back. "I've got to make him fall in love with me, right?" He lied.   
  
An image of Harry's face appeared in his mind and Draco grinned. Eve put her spidery hands on her hips and glared. "I'm not that thick." She said quietly. She suddenly winced and rubbed the miniature Dark Mark burned into her skin. "I've got to go, Draco. I hope you're telling me the truth, for your own sake." She said, her tone hollow. She fled from the corridor, her black curls bouncing with every step she took.   
  
Draco sighed and leaned against the stone wall, his face glistening with sweat. "Draco..." Said a stern voice. Draco opened his eyes and stared into the pointed face of his aunt, Amelia Marvos. Her blonde hair was pinned back and her thin lips were curved into a worried expression.   
  
"Lucius wants to know if you want the Dark Mark burned into your flesh," She said, tugging on her black cloak. Draco thought for a moment. "I don't know. Probably." He said, getting annoyed. She stared at him blankly. "You'll probably regret it if you don't." She said before walking away. Draco slumped against the wall again.  
  
"Hey," said a quiet voice. Draco looked up again. "If some one else says my name one more time I'll...!" He looked up into Harry's green eyes. "Hermione wasn't in the common room or the library." Harry said, taking a deep breath. Draco thought for a moment. "Well, she shouldn't be missing yet. But she might be now."   
  
Draco peered down the corridor and was glad that it was empty. He pulled Harry in for a kiss and then leaned back against the wall again. Harry looked as if he were in deep thought; his green eyes were squinted in concentration. Draco smoothed down his slicked back hair and frowned. "Shouldn't you still be trying to find her?" He asked, a tad bit annoyed. Not that he cared for Mudblood Granger or anything, he just didn't want the plan to work well.   
  
There. He had admitted it to himself. His feelings for Harry Potter were there and he couldn't avoid them any longer. Harry ran a hand through his untidy black hair nervously. "I don't know where else she'd be. Unless she's in the..." He motioned for Draco to follow as he hurried up the flight of stairs. 2 staircases and a corridor later, they were inside of the out-of-order girls lavotry. A transparent form of a girl with pigtails and glasses zoomed towards the enterance.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry." She said, batting her eyelashes at him. Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're Moaning Myrtle! I've read about you!" He said, staring at Myrtle in awe. Myrtle glared. "You've read about me, eh? And who are you? You look like a Malfoy." She said, her lips curling in disgust.   
  
"He is a Malfoy, but not as bad as the rest." Harry said quickly. Draco responded with a glare. Harry shrugged and glanced around. "Looking for Granger?" Myrtle asked, floating towards the sinks. Harry nodded seriously, peering under the stalls. "Why are you looking in here?" Draco asked, glancing around.   
  
"You don't like it?" Barked Myrtle, zooming down. "Then don't come in!" Draco smirked as Myrtle floated towards Harry. "She came in here and took something from over there," Myrtle said, pointing near the sink that was the enterance to the Chamber of Secrets.   
  
Harry walked over to where Myrtle was pointing and stared around. All that was left were a few flasks with molding Polyjuice Potion in them and the cauldron. Draco stared down at them. "What the hell is in that?" He asked, plugging his nose as the scent of the potion filled his nostrils.   
  
"Polyjuice Potion." Harry responded, rummaging through the pile of flasks. It looked as if some one had made many potions in here after the trio had made their Polyjuice Potion. "How do you know?" Draco asked suspiciously.   
  
Harry looked up. "We made it," He said slowly. Draco had the strangest feeling that Harry was keeping something from him.  
  
* * *   
  
Harry glanced around the common room and his eyes rested on some one with bushy brown hair; Hermione. She was sitting next to Nadia, Ginny, and Danielle and they were all talking furiously. Harry hurried over to them and stared at Hermione blankly.  
  
"Where have you been?" He demanded. She glanced up at him curiously. "What do you mean, Harry?" She asked, puzzled. Nadia glanced up. "She's been with me," She said simply. Ginny and Danielle nodded, but quickly glanced down at the papers they were reading. Harry put his hands on his hips.  
  
"You weren't in the common room, the library, or the great hall." He said, becoming annoyed; he knew she was bluffing. "I was in the girls dormitory," She said sharply. "Why do you care where I was anyway?" She asked. Her amber eyes pierced Harry's, and he knew that she knew about him and Malfoy. She stared into his eyes, then suddenly turned her head as if she had found what she was looking for.  
  
She began to gather her books as Morgan and Ron entered the room, tangled in each other's arms. "Hermione..." Harry groaned, following her towards the window seat. She continued to ignore him. He ran a hair through his raven black hair and sighed. "Hermione, please." He moaned, sitting across from her. She stared up at him.   
  
"I saw you. I saw you kiss," She said the word with disgust. "Malfoy." She shuddered and glared at him. Harry stared at her blankly. "Erm...." He said, tugging on the sleeve of his sweater, feeling numb.   
  
"No point in denying it. What're you going to say? I should believe what you tell me over my own eyes?" Hermione shot sarcastically. "No," Harry said, pulling a golden blonde hair off her black cloak. "But tell me what you know about Voldemort's plan."   
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment, then she flipped to the back of her book to reveal about a dozen pieces of parchment filled with doodles and brainstorm webs. "This," She said. "Is what I've been doing the past two weeks." Harry's jaw dropped as he leafed through the papers. She had about twenty plans mapped out to avoid any confrontation with Slytherins.   
  
Harry thought for a moment. It was all clicking. "Hermione," He said quicky. "Lets go research in the library. I don't want anyone to over hear us." Hermione flashed him a smile and picked up her school bag. Five minutes later, they were taking their seats at a table in the library.   
  
"I know Eve Studt needs me for the Death Eaters to continue the plan, so, the longer we stall, the better off we are." Hermione said, tossing her brunette curls over her shoulder. Harry thought for a moment. "Draco and I went to the abandoned girl's lavotry today... the old cauldron was half filled with Polyjuice Potion and their were about a dozen dirty flasks near it." Harry said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Maybe, just maybe, Eve Studt is using that bathroom to transform herself to some one close to you so she can kidnap you." Harry suggested. Hermione gulped quietly and Harry shot her a quizzical look. "What is it that you're not telling me?" He asked hotly. Hermione stared down at the plans and then looked back up at him.   
  
"I've been using the restroom and the cauldron to transform myself into other Gryffindor's so she won't recognize me." She sobered. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me and Ron? Or atleast Neville?" He asked quietly. Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, I thought you were a tad bit occupied with Malfoy," She said this with a sarcastic laugh. "And lord knows what Morgan's been doing to Ron. I s'pose she's melted away what brains he had."   
  
Harry laughed out loud. Hermione was acting so... different. Out-going. Opinionated. Hell, words couldn't describe it, but he liked this attitude adjustment. "You don't like Morgan very much, do you?" He asked, still laughing. Hermione hesitated, but shook her head. "I just.. don't think she belongs. I mean, why does she just now start hogging Ron from us?"   
  
Harry suddenly had the feeling that Hermione was still lying in some way or another. Then he remembered pulling the blonde hair off her robes. For a minute he thought that she was transforming into Morgan instead of just random Gryffindors. Why though, thought a voice in his head. Harry stared down at her scribbled notes about Voldemort's 'genuis' plan.  
  
"We've got them now," Hermione said wickedly. Harry glanced up at her, shocked by the deadliness of her voice. He grinned maliciously, and shook her hand across the table. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Hey, Eve..." Hissed a female voice from the shadows. Eve Studt pushed a black curl behind her ear and paused. "Come here!" The voice demanded more urgently. A perfectly manicured hand reached out and pulled Eve behind a stone statue. It was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What?" Eve growled, dusting off her black robes with a pale hand. Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Don't take that tone with me. Expecially since I know a little bit of information that can set you on the right tract to kidnapping that filthy mudblood." Pansy shot back. Eve's expression softened and she waiting for Pansy to continue. Pansy's pug like face was spread into a wicked grin.   
  
"If I tell you what I know, you've got to get Draki- Draco to like me once more, clear?" Pansy asked, her lip curling. Eve put a hand on her hips and flashed Pansy a faked smile. "Crystal." Eve waited impatiently but Pansy finally continued after making sure no one could see them.   
  
"Mudblood Granger's been sneaking into the broken girls' restroom on the third floor. You know, the one that uber dike ghost haunts," Pansy cleared her throat and continued. "Well, I was spying on her one day and I saw her drink a concoction that looked a lot like puke. She drank it and I saw her turn into Morgan Taylor! That's why you haven't been able to find her to kidnap her!"   
  
Eve's head snapped up when she heard this news. "Morgan...?" Eve asked, looking unsure. "Blonde girl," Pansy eyed Eve, who shook her head. "Gryffindor," Eve still stared at her blankly. "She has a bit of a bad attitude," Pansy threw her hands in the air when Eve still said nothing.   
  
"Weasley's girlfriend!" Pansy shot out angrily. "Ah!" Eve cried quietly, finally nodding. "Ron's or Ginny's?" Pansy put a hand over her mouth to stiffle her laughter. Eve grinned wickedly. "Anyway, if you see this Morgan chick with out Weasley -" Pansy began. Eve really looked dumbfounded.   
  
"Really, Ron or Ginny's?" Pansy ignored her. "If you see her with out Ron, then kidnap her! 'Cause it's Mudblood!" Pansy said, rubbing her hands together evilly. Eve and Pansy did an evil "Muahahaha!" laugh together for two minutes or so, then the wand on the statue in front of them fell off and clattered to the floor.  
  
* * *   
  
"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said, taking a swig from the flask filled with a sickening looking concoction. "Polyjuce yummies." He said sarcastically as she dropped the flask. It bounced on the stone floor and rolled under one of the restroom stalls. Harry watched in awe as Hermione's bushy brunette hair became instantly silky and blonde. Her body became more curvy, and pretty soon, an exact replica of Morgan was standing before him.  
  
"Wow!" Harry said, eyeing Hermione. She glared and crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know you wont run into the real Morgan?" He asked curiously. Hermione stared up at him through her now pale green eyes and grinned maliciously.   
  
"That's where you come in, Harry." She began washing her hands in the sink. "You must stay in the common room to keep Morgan and Ron occupied." She said simply. Harry nodded. That couldn't be too difficult. Hermione admired her reflection for a second, then glared at it. "I hate you," She told herself, a smirk playing on her now glossy lips.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Morgan, get out of here. I'm going to the common room." He said, moving the cauldron and the other dirty flashs out of his way. Myrtle giggled from the top of the sinks. "Leaving so soon?" She asked, waving at Harry. Harry smiled sheepishly and walked out of the girls' lavotry, Hermione leaving after him.   
  
Later, Harry sat near the fireplace, watching Ron tell Ginny and Danielle jokes. Morgan hadn't been at the common room, outside, or at the great hall. Harry slid off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was beginning to feel quite tired. Maybe just a little nap would be fine. He lay his head on the arm rest and a few seconds later he was out like a bulb.  
  
"Harry! Oh my gosh!" Called a distant voice. It was Hermione's. His eyes fluttered open, and Hermione was standing over him, breathing heavily. The common room was empty now and the sky outside was a dark navy color. He must've been asleep longer than he'd anticipated.   
  
"She's gone! Eve kidnapped the wrong person! Morgan was at the library and Eve kidnapped her! I told you to watch her, Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Harry sat up, alert. "She wasn't here! I looked for her!" Harry protested. Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "Now what?" She asked, her tone cold.  
  
"What if they hurt her?" Harry asked, his expression worried. Hermione's shoulders slumped. "They wont," She assured him. "Not if they think she's me. And if they're smart they'd know that I'm a genuis and think that maybe - just maybe - I'd bewitched the potion to last longer than an hour."  
  
"But if they don't think you're that smart?" Harry asked. Hermione lowered her gaze, as if ashamed. "I don't want to know what the out come may be." She said quietly. Harry ran a hand through his hair and stared at the flickering flames inside of the fireplace. He really needed to talk to Draco, and soon. He stood up from the chair and hurried towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione called. "I need to find out more from Draco." Harry said quickly. Deep down inside, Harry didn't believe a word Malfoy said. Deep down inside, he hated Malfoy, just like before. But also, deep down inside, he liked the person he had come to know - even if it wasn't the real Draco.  
  
"Looking for me?" Draco asked, standing at the bottom of the staircase. Harry trudged down the stone steps and glanced up. About five staircases moved above and the torches gleamed, casting a dim glow about the corridors. Harry nodded when he reached the bottom. Maybe he could trick Draco.   
  
"Hermione's gone." Harry said, staring at Draco blankly. Draco nodded. "I know, father's got her. Those flasks and that cauldron we saw - it belonged to her. She's been turning into Morgan Taylor for a while now." Harry pretended to be shocked. "I don't understand why. How could she know she was going to be kidnapped?"   
  
Draco smirked faintly and leaned against the banister, his blonde hair catching the torch light. "They know it's her, Harry. They wont do anything to her - yet." Draco said coolly. Harry clenched his fists, but kept them at his side. He didn't know what to think of Draco any more. His vision blurred as he forced his eyes to stay open so he could stare at the wall beside Draco.  
  
With out warning, Draco pounced on Harry and engaged him in a long, passionate kiss.  
  
* * *   
  
"Where are you taking me?" Morgan cried out, struggling to break free from the snakes coiled around her wrists. Her untiny blonde hair flew everywhere as she jerked around. "Stop it or I'll kill you now, Mudblood." A voice hissed into her ear. Morgan's blood ran cold but she stood still and allowed the person to push her forwards. From what Morgan could see, they were in a dark passageway.   
  
Morgan paused and hoped that she might be able to catch a glimpse of the surrounding area. The person behind her ran into her with a thump. "Keep your skinny arse moving." The deadly voice hissed once again. Morgan shuddered; the farther they walked the colder it got.   
  
The figure behind her stopped her suddenly, kicked the stone wall to the left, which opened to reveal a room, and pushed Morgan inside of it. Morgan managed to see a flash of pale skin from the slit in the sleeve of the black cloak. The figure muttered the word "Mudblood" before closing the door to the room. Mudblood? Morgan thought suspiciously. Morgan was a pureblood.  
  
* * *   
  
"You got her?" Pansy asked Draco the next morning. His head whipped up from his little black book and he glared. "I got who?" He asked curiously. Pansy put a hand on her hip and smirked at him sheepishly. "M-u-d-b-l-o-o-d," She spelled out slowly. Draco closed his little black book and stared at her.   
  
"How do you know?" He asked, feeling annoyed. "Did you forget that my family is involved in the plan as well?" She asked coldly. Truth be told, Draco had completely forgotten about everyone excpet for Potter in the last hour. "No, I just forgot about you." He responded coolly, walking over to the other table.   
  
Pansy stood and followed him. "Don't you want me?" She cooed. "No, not really." Draco replied, becoming really annoyed now. He stood up again and went to the table on the other side of the room. Pansy went to follow, but he stopped her by aiming his wand at her.   
  
"Don't bother me, Pansy." He said, sliding his wand into his cloak pocket. Pansy's lower lip trembled, but she made a rude hand gesture in his direction, and stomped towards the girls dormitory. "Draco," Called a voice behind him. Stacy Williams was plopped onto the leather couch, a grin on her face. "I thought I told you not to go see your daddy in Hogsmeade," She said, her voice quiet.  
  
Draco smoothed his hair down and peered at her through his cloudy gray eyes. Her auburn hair was pulled into a bun and she was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with a fishnet top. "What makes you think I did?" He asked silkily. Stacy raised an eyebrow. "I may be just some nosy Slytherin, Draco," She said, her voice low. "But I'm not stupid."   
  
"I did meet him, but thats all your getting out of me." Draco said finally. She stared at him suspiciously, then left the room. Draco felt a headache coming on. He buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes tightly. Every time he closed his eyes, a mental image of Harry floated into his mind. He didn't want to like Potter at all. He hated Potter - well, he wanted to.   
  
Draco felt anger surge through him but he remained silent. Why, he thought. Why do I love Harry? This sudden thought made him go numb. He had thought the word love. He couldn't love Harry Potter. He just couldn't. He gathered his books and made way for the boys dormitory. "It's forbidden," Mairead whispered from across the room. The words sounded as if she had shouted them, though. He black waist length hair swayed and she winked at him, then she turned back to Shea Mui.   
  
There had to be something more about Mairead O'Leary and her sister, Riley.   
  
* * *   
  
Ron glared at Hermione, then focused his gaze on the lake outside the window. Hermione groaned and twisted a strand of hair. "It wasn't my fault!" She said, sounding furious. Ron continued to ignore her, so finally, she gathered her school bag and made way for the portrait hole. "I'm going to meet Mairead, I'll be back later." She said specifically to Harry.  
  
"Now you're hanging out with Slytherins?" Ron cried as she walked out, a mixture of terror and disgust in his voice. "She's hanging out with Slytherins!" Ron told Harry, who prepared himself for what was coming. "She never liked Morgan. Never. Just like her to make a potion and do something to get her kidnapped!" Ron's face was nearly as red as his hair.   
  
"Ron," Harry said, finally getting angry. "It was not her fault. And you know it isn't like her to do this!" Ron opened his mouth as to say something, but he crossed his arms over his chest. "Taking her side, eh?" Ron asked through gritted teeth. Harry glared. "She didn't do anything wrong." Ron rolled his eyes and cursed.  
  
"How would you feel if -" Harry cut him off. "We're going to find her, but would you stop being an arse and act like a friend?" He snapped. Danielle hurried up to them before Ron could say anything in response.   
  
"I've figured out why Angelina's been so touchy lately." She said in a rush. She was wearing a black and white plaid matching outfit today. "Why?" Harry asked, not really caring.  
  
"Katie Bell," Danielle said, talking fast. "Angelina was dating Oliver Wood, the old captain, and Katie Bell kissed him. Oliver'll be at the game next week, so Angelina wants the team to win to make her look better!" Ron exchanged glances with Harry. "Oliver and Angelina...?" Ron asked, looking shocked. Harry looked stricken as well.  
  
"I know, I didn't even see it coming." Danielle said coolly, combing her fingers through her auburn hair. "So, she's using us?" Ron asked. Danielle frowned and shrugged. "We've been working our asses off so she can look good for Oliver?" Harry asked. Danielle nodded. "I guess."   
  
Harry glared and began to think hard. Suddenly, he stood up and ran from the room; he knew where Morgan was being held hostage. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"I need you to help me find Hermione." Harry called as he spotted a platinum blonde head at the end of the corridor. The head turned and Harry stared into the steely gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy (AN: Dun Dun Dun), who's lips curled at the sight of Harry.  
  
"Oh I don't think I'll be doing that, Mr. Potter." Lucius drawled, looking Harry up and down. Harry glared. "What are you doing here?" He spat. Lucius stared around. "Oh, am I not supposed to be here?" He asked sarcastically. "I'd like a word with my son if you don't mind, but even if you do, you'll get whats coming to you."   
  
Harry clenched his fists. "Where is she?" He shouted. Lucius glared. "Boy, what makes you think I'd know where that flithy mudblood is?" Lucius barked. Harry groaned. "Give it up! We all know you're a stupid death eater and I know you got Eve Studt to kidnap Hermione -"   
  
Lucius took out his wand. "You wont know anything after this, Potter! It's about time some one did this! Avada -"  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" A wise voice spoke slowly. They both turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway, his long white beard flowing down the front of his navy blue robes. Lucius glared at Harry and shoved his wand back into his cloak.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, are you aware of which spell you were about to use on a student?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling. Lucius glared at Dumbledore as well. "I am perfectly aware. I was just leaving when Mr. Potter confronted me, very rudely indeed." Lucius said with a silky deadliness in his voice.   
  
"Call me stupid, but when did you get out of Azkaban, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked, moving closer. A vien in Lucius' neck throbbed but cleared his throat. "They decided that I was not guilty. After all, I am Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said the last line as if it were common sense.   
  
"Really? Most of the families have been aware that if you didn't win your case as not guilty, then you would make sure Voldemort would go after them." Dumbledore said quietly. "And why wasn't I there to witness this trial?" Lucius glowered at the old wizard.  
  
"How dare you!" He cried, turning on his heel before disappearing out the large oak doors. Harry turned to face Dumbledore, but he was gone.   
  
"Was that my father shouting?" A voice called from the staircase leading to the dungeons. Harry nodded his head, and locked his emerald eyes on Draco's gray.  
  
* * *   
  
"You've got to help me!" Harry said, heading towards Draco impatiently. Draco raised his face and stared at him blankly. "Help you what, exactly?" He asked with such silkiness that his father possessed. Harry's eyes narrowed. "Help me get Hermione back!" Harry cried, his raven black hair looking more untidy then usual. "No... I don't think I'll be doing that." Draco replied. Harry's jaw dropped. "And why not?" He asked angrily.  
  
Draco smirked and the light caught his platinum blonde hair perfectly. "It's not my part to do so." Draco replied, turning to go back toward the dungeons. Harry drew out his wand furiously. "Petrificus Totalus!"   
  
Draco fell to the ground in a full body bind and stared up at the ceiling blankly. Harry stared at him on the ground. "Now, you're going to help me, Malfoy. Enervate!"  
  
Draco stood up and rubbed his back, moaning slightly. "Fine! I'll help you!" He said, his tone as cold as ice. Harry glanced around. "We don't have a lot of time." He said, heading upstairs to the third floor corridor. Draco followed behind, a frown on his pointed face.   
  
"What are we doing here?" Draco asked as they stepped into the dusty corridor. Harry didn't feel like explaining the previous use of this corridor at the moment. "She might be in here." He said, magicing the door unlocked. Draco peered around when they stepped in. A dusty harp was resting against the stone wall, and a wooden flute was near a dog dish.   
  
"I've been looking for this." Harry said, picking up the flute. Draco looked confused. "This way," Harry said, opening up a trap door in the floor. Draco watched as Harry fell into it and heard him land with a thump. Draco smirked and dropped into the chamber through the door. He landed on something sticky and soft.   
  
"AH!" Draco called, watching as a long green vine wrapped around his arm. "Draco, remain calm. Do not panic." Harry replied, closing his eyes. A few minutes later, Harry fell through the Devil's Snare and watched Draco from below. "You're not calming down!" Harry called. After a couple of minutes of soothing words, Draco fell through too, his usually slicked back hair hung in his face and he glared.  
  
"How did you talk me into this?" He growled. Harry raised his wand and walked towards the next door at a fast pace. Draco glared after him and followed him into the next room. There were a couple of dusty broomsticks against the wall, and a couple of strange keys with wings were scattered across the floor, but other than that, the room was empty.   
  
"C'mon!" Harry cried impatiently, tossing the broken door knob away and pulling the door open. "Woah!" Draco whispered, eyeing the broken shards of glass spread over a giant chess board. Harry pushed aside a shattered crown and made way towards the other door. "We had to get through all of this while it was all set up in our first year." Harry said, opening the next door quickly.   
  
"EW!" Draco cried, gagging. A rotton stinch filled their nostrils. There was nothing in this room, only a red blood stain on the floor. "There used to be a dead troll in here, guess they got it out," Harry replied, plugging his nose as he threw open the next door.  
  
Five empty bottles were lined up on a table, and two were shattered into a million pieces on the stone ground. Draco picked up a piece of aging parchment from the ground.  
  
Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
  
Two of us will help you, whichever you will find,   
  
One among us seven will let you go ahead,  
  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,  
  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forever more,  
  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
  
But if you eoulf mobr onestf, neither is your friend;  
  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
  
Fourth, the second left and second on the right  
  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.  
  
"Lets go! We're nearly there!" Harry said angrily, tugging on Draco's sleeve. They burst through the door separating them from the next room. "This wasn't here before..." Harry said as he opened the door.   
  
"DAMN!" Draco cried. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Harry looked around the last room, anger rippling through him. The room was empty. "So we went all this way for nothing?" Draco asked, stepping over the doorway. Harry raked his fingers through his black hair. He felt like crying at the moment.   
  
Draco looked around. "Well? How do we get out of here?" He asked finally. Harry sighed and headed back into the room with the potion bottles. Draco followed him until they got to the broomstick room, where Harry stopped suddenly. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him hard.   
  
"What was that for?" Draco asked. Harry didn't respond - he just handed Draco one of the dusty brooms, and mounted one himself. "We'll fly out." Harry said quickly, speeding through the open door. Draco followed, leaning forward on the broomstick to make it go quicker.   
  
A few minutes later, they were both sitting on the floor of the third floor corridor, panting loudly. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Filch called, sounding extremly happy. "Sneaking around on the third floor corridor, eh?" He said, not bothering to dust away a cobweb that caught into his tatty hair.  
  
"I'll have you out, Potter! Malfoy!" Filch cried, hurrying up the stairs. Harry and Malfoy exchanged glances. Harry bowed his head down and thought for a moment. "I know where she is." He said slowly, standing up.  
  
"You'd better be right this time." Draco said, trying to force his usually gelled hair behind his ears. Harry ran all the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.   
  
"I've been waiting for you." Moaning Myrtle said silkily. "Where is she?" Harry demanded. Myrtle pointed to the sink. "Right. In. There." She said, her voice deadly. Draco peered at the filthy flasks strewn across the floor suspiciously, but followed Harry to the sink.   
  
"Well?" Draco asked, staring at the sink. His jaw dropped when Harry said something in Parsletongue. "The sink!" Draco cried as the sinks split open. Harry stared down at the pipe silently, taking a deep breath. "Myrtle, make sure Draco follows after me." Harry said slowly, sliding into the pipe.  
  
Draco smirked. Myrtle glared at him from the toilets. He sighed and lowered himself into the pipe, fear gripping his heart for the first time. "AHHHHHHHH!" He cried as he slid through the slimy gunk. A split second later, he landed next to Harry on a moutain of splintered bones.   
  
"What is this?" Draco asked Harry, glancing around. "Welcome, Draco, to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry replied seriously.   
  
* * *   
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Draco asked, peering down at the millions of animal bones. Harry's serious gaze didn't waver and Draco let out a low whistle. "So there really is a chamber?" He asked slowly. Harry nodded.  
  
"We've got to go. We're probably running out of time!" Harry said bitterly. He pulled out his wand and began walking deeper into the tunnel. Draco did the same and followed quietly. "Lumos!" Harry whispered, dodging rocks as they carried on.   
  
"Look!" Draco said, pointing to what looked like a giant safe with stone pythons around the door. Harry held up a finger and started to say something in Parsletongue. Draco's mouth dropped open and he felt a small pang of jealousy for some reason.   
  
The snakes around the door moved slightly while another serpent circled them. Suddenly, the door opened. "I have the strangest feeling that you've done this before." Draco said as they walked into the next chamber. Harry bent to the ground and began climbing down a ladder.   
  
"Be careful or you'll miss it." He warned as he climbed down. Draco narrowed his eyes. "Why? I'm not stupid." He said as he walked forward. Harry peered down at Draco, who had completely missed the ladder and fell about twelve feet. Harry glared and jumped off the ladder when he reached the bottom.  
  
Draco brushed aside a few strands of loose hair and dusted off his robes. He glowered at Harry and turned his back to him as they continued down the chamber. Harry shuddered at the all-to-familiar surroundings. There were giant serpent statues looming down at them as they walked toward a huge statue of Salazar Slytherin.   
  
For a minute Harry thought that Draco was going to worship the statue. Draco's eyes turned glassy and he stared up at it, deep in thought. Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked around. "Where the bloody hell are they?!" He yelled.  
  
"Mr. Potter, mind your attitude!" Hissed a voice. Harry's head whipped around as Lucius Malfoy appeared behind Draco. Draco smirked his usual smirk and Harry felt as if his heart stopped beating.   
  
"Yes.. yes.. Quite alone aren't you. You came here to rescue that mudblood Granger.. I see.." Lucius said, fingering his wand slowly. He snapped his fingers and about a dozen hooded figures appeared. Lucius pulled his platinum blonde hair into a ponytail and smiled maliciously.  
  
"Too bad you wont live long enough to." He said, saying each syllable with a deadly tone. Harry felt his heart beat faster as he gripped his wand. A woman with long black braids appeared from the crowd of Death Eaters and waved at him cheerily. The belt of her yellow robes swung around as she put on a false smile.   
  
"Hello, Harry." She said seductivly. This was the woman from Harry's dream. "Laura Dirge." He said bitterly. She grinned wickedly. "Have we met?" She asked. Lucius snorted quietly but remained behind Draco.   
  
"Only in a dream," Harry said, glaring. Laura Dirge smirked, reaching a finger to play around with one of her lip piercings, but she had taken all of her piercings out. "Damn.." She muttered, turning to Lucius. "Kill him." Lucius said, smirking.   
  
Laura snapped her black fingernails and three of the hooded figures walked up to Harry. They pulled back their hoods in unison and stared at him. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Eve Studt, Professor Marvos, and Nadia Smith.   
  
"No.." Harry said, remembering all of the time Nadia had spent with Hermione. Nadia smirked. "Yes." She said sternly. "Lucius, the Dark Lord wanted to be the one to murder the boy." Amelia Marvos said silkily. Lucius thought for a moment. "Then bring him in." He said at last.   
  
Laura Dirge smiled evilly at Harry. "You know what tonight is, boy?" She asked. Harry shook his head. "The constellation of the Seven Sisters is out. So is the full moon." Harry glanced at Draco, who looked scared for a moment, but then his fear was replaced by a glare.  
  
Harry felt like gagging as a tall, think man with pale skin and slits for a nose approached, a long wand in his hand. "Hello, Potter." He said coldly. Then he raised his wand and everything around Harry went black. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Harry felt as if he were falling. Falling away from life. Falling away from his goals. Falling away from his friends. Falling.... Deeper and deeper into the inky blackness. His head felt extremely weak and it felt as if his scar had opened up completely. He heard a loud commotion in the background.  
  
Harry opened his eyes weakly, and raised himself slowly. He could see Draco fighting with the death eaters, and to Harry's shock, his own father. "Boy! You've made the biggest mistake you could ever make! You are an embarassment to the Malfoy's! I shall not be treated like this!" Lucius roared, wisps of hair falling from his ponytail.   
  
Harry looked around for Voldemort. All he saw was a heap of black silk on the floor near him. Harry noticed Eve Studt was the only death eater not sending spells at Draco. Her head was in her hands and she was shivering like mad, her pale hands shaking.   
  
Harry felt the need to reach out and touch her just then. She looked as if she needed a friend. As if she had no one in the world. Harry shook the silly thought from his mind and wiped his forhead carelessly. His hand grazed something wet. Blood.   
  
"Look!" Nadia screeched, pointing at Harry. Her strawberry blonde hair was flew everywhere as she screeched to a halt, her wand still raised. Draco's eyes gazed at Harry, a determined expression on his face. Deep down, Harry felt relieved. Relieved that Draco was not glaring at him.   
  
Then Harry realised that everyone was staring at him with a shocked expression on their faces. "How the hell are you alive?" Snarled a very unpleasent looking wizard. Harry glared and pulled out his wand. "No way Draco's going to fight filth by himself." Harry replied icily, shooting a spell at the wizard.   
  
"Incendio!" He roared, standing up. He ignored the pain throbbing through his head and concentrated on defeating his enemies. Lucius Malfoy glared. "You'll never beat us Potter. It's us versus you - and my pathetic excuse of a son."   
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco shouted, aiming his wand at Lucius. Lucius' pointed face smirked as he dodged the spell too easily. The battle raged on.   
  
"Expelliarmus!" Laura Dirge cried, shooting the disarming spell at Draco. It missed him by an inch. Harry hit her with the swelling charm. "No no. Not nice." He said, leaving her writhing around on the ground, her nose beginning to swell to the size of her hand.   
  
Nadia Smith got to Harry faster than anyone. "You know, I've always wanted to be this close to you." She said, chuckling, her gray eyes not meeting the laugh. "Too bad I'll have to kill you now." She whispered, raising her wand. Her lips opened, but she didn't say anything.  
  
She fell on the floor with out another word. Draco grinned at him and turned to face another masked figure. Harry spun around and ended up face to face with Lucius Malfoy himself. "Potter!" He roared, saliva flying from his mouth.   
  
"Yes, you bloody blonde dingbat?" Harry asked, raising his wand. Lucius smirked, knowing he'd be able to deflect Harry's spell easily. "Just try and hit me, Potter." He said coldy. "Reducio!" Cried a voice. Harry's mouth widened in shock as Lucius Malfoy shrunk to the size of a finger nail. He across the font of Harry's sneakers in panic.   
  
"Eve?!" Harry asked, picking up the miniature Lucius. Eve Studt looked frightened. "I will be punished." She said, her eyes wide. She rocked back and forth slowly. "I shouldn't have done that." She croaked, a fat tear leaking from her eye.   
  
"It's the right thing to do." Harry responded, conjuring a small glass to put Lucius in. "They've stopped fighting." Eve said, tears now straming down her thin face. Harry glanced around. The remaining death eaters looked unsure. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.   
  
Voldemort must be gone. No wonder he wasn't in the chamber. Laura Dirge's nose had grown so large, she was passed out on the chamber floor. Lucius was inside of Harry's pocket. The death eaters had no one to command them.   
  
Draco stared at Eve thankfully. The death eaters exchanged glances. "What now?" Amelia Marvos squeaked. She sported a torn robe and a bloodied leg. The other death eaters looked as if they wanted to flee. They had fear carved into their unpleasent features.  
  
Suddenly, the mouth of the Salazar Slytherin statue began to open. Everyone watched silently as a blonde girl emerged from the mouth.  
  
"Harry Potter! It's about damn time you did your hero thing!" Morgan screeched. Her hair looked wet and her school uniform clung to her body. She glared at the death eaters and Draco. "I figured he had something to do with this." She said coldly. Draco glared at her and kept his wand aimed at the remaining death eaters.   
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked, staring at her. Her bottom lip quivered. Harry knew how much she must miss Ron. The death eaters raised there wands, but not before more footsteps entered the hall.  
  
Harry looked up, and his jaw dropped..  
  
* * *   
  
It had been a few weeks since the incident inside the Chamber of Secrets, so naturally, the whole school knew about it. When Harry entered the great hall Monday morning, the hall was buzzing with gossip.  
  
His head still hurt terribly, but he was well enough to leave the hospital wing. His scar was deeper, and it was more visible than ever. Unfortunately that is how it will stay from now on. The death eaters? Their all in maximum Azkaban security. Voldemort? Oh, him. He's hiding out there.. some where. But for now, Harry wasn't scared. No one was scared. Voldemort is gone temporarily, and that's all that matters.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" Luna called, her eyes wide. Her friend Alice Adams giggled and turned red. Harry raised an eyebrow and Luna rolled her eyes. Alice flipped her dark brown hair and eyed Harry hungrily. "Um, okay.." Harry said. He turned his back on them and headed towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Angelina cried, standing up. "You missed our Quidditch match!" She glared at him. Harry's jaw dropped. "A Quidditch match is more important than defeating Voldemort.. again?" He asked sarcastically. Angelina glared and sat back down. Harry saw Katie Bell look away, but he also noticed a slight smirk playing on her lips.   
  
The day carried on as normal as any day is for an everyday teenage boy - er - I mean wizard. Ron and Morgan, oh, they're closer than ever. Ginny and Dean? Don't even get me started. Everything was going fine. Except for one thing.  
  
"Harry." A silky voice called. Harry looked up into Draco's face.  
  
Gray locked on green.  
  
"Draco." Harry replied, a mere whisper. Then they engaged in a breath taking kiss. Harry sighed happily as Draco's tongue slipped into his mouth. When they'd finished, Harry eyed their broom closet surroundings. He didn't notice the black haired girl in the corner.  
  
Shea Mui began applauding happily. "It's about time you let me know, Draco." She said, laughing. Her glasses shone in the dim candle light and she sat down on an upside down bucket. "Carry on, you little wiseasses." She said, rolling her eyes. And so they did.  
  
Harry didn't know if this was love, but he knew he liked it for now. Even if the entire school knew about their relationship, it wouldn't make a difference. His feelings for Draco would always remain a secret untold.   
  
END 


End file.
